1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for mining particles of interest; and more particular to techniques for mining particles of interest using acoustic monitoring of block caving.
2. Description of Related Art
Block caving is a newer technique used to mine massive steeply dipping ore bodies (typically low grade) with high friability (i.e., excessive breakableness). An undercut with haulage access is driven under the ore body, with “drawbells” excavated over the undercut. The drawbells serve as a place for caving rock to fall into. The ore body is drilled and blasted above the undercut, and the ore is removed via the haulage access. Due to the friability of the ore body, the ore above the first blast caves falls into the drawbells. As ore is removed from the drawbells, the ore body caves in providing a steady stream of ore.
Block caving in mining has several advantages over traditional pit mining including the potential for reduced energy usage.
However, one problem with the known block caving techniques is related to difficulties in determining the progression of the ore material as it passes down through the caving area to the bottom.
Another problem with the known block caving techniques is related to difficulties in determining if there are voids or stuck areas of the block as it progresses.
In effect, in order to optimize the block caving process mine engineers would like to be able to map out the progression of the ore material as it passes down through the caving area to the bottom. Ideally, a detailed picture of the ore progression would let the mine engineers know if there are voids or stuck areas of the block as it progresses. Other important details would also be of interest such as a picture of the rock size as it is crushed by the falling ore body.